ultrafandomcom_id-20200213-history
Murid SMP Asal Neon
adalah tim beranggotakan empat orang di SSSS.GRIDMAN dan salah satu karakter pendukung. Mereka memiliki beberapa koneksi ke Gridman sebelum dimulainya seri dan benar-benar Assist Weapon dalam bentuk manusia. Judul Tambahan: *Powered Zenon: Sejarah Pra-SSSS.GRIDMAN Setelah Gridman kalah dari Alexis・Kerib sebelum seri, kesadarannya terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Empat dari bagian ini menjadi entitas humanoid yang dikenal sebagai Siswa SMP Neon Genesis, yang menjadikannya sebagai misi mereka untuk membantu Gridman menghadapi tantangan yang akan datang. SSSS.GRIDMAN Yang pertama dari tim untuk berhubungan dengan Persekutuan Gridman adalah Samurai・Calibur, yang mengawasi Yuta, dan kemudian mengunjungi Gridman di Junk Shop untuk memberinya upgrade optimasi dan kemudian berubah menjadi Assist Weapon, Gridman Calibur, untuk membunuh Dévadadan. Ketika Anti muncul dan mengalahkan Gridman, anggota tim lainnya pergi untuk bertemu dengan Samurai・Calibur, yang sebelumnya dikalahkan bersama dengan Gridman. Ketika pertempuran berakhir, Gridman mengungkapkan identitas mereka kepada Yuta dan Sho. Mereka terus membantu Gridman dan Yuta sepanjang seri. Mereka juga mengawasi Persekutuan Gridman ketika mereka tidak bertugas. Menyadari bahwa aktivitas musuh meningkat, mereka berempat pergi ke sekolah Tstsujidai juga mengawasi, tetapi mereka diusir dan dilaporkan. Mereka kemudian disortir bersama untuk membentuk Full Powered Gridman untuk mengakhiri Mecha Ghoulghilas. Mereka kemudian membentuk Powered Zenon, yang membuat pekerjaan cepat Bujack. Setelah Yuta ditusuk dan dirawat di rumah sakit, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka dan Yuta adalah bagian dari Gridman, dan membantu memulihkan Junk sehingga Yuta dapat bangun. Dalam pertempuran terakhir melawan Alexis, mereka semua mendapatkan Akseptor sehingga mereka dapat mengembalikan bentuk asli Gridman dan setelah pertempuran dimenangkan, mereka mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir mereka kepada Rikka dan Sho sebelum kembali ke Hyper World bersama dengan Gridman, setelah menyelesaikan misi mereka. Anggota - Gridman Calibur= Gridman Calibur |-| 2= Gridman Calibur's default mode. When used by Full Powered Gridman, the axe portion is detached and combines with Buster Borr to form a more developed chestplate. :;Kemampuan *'Terbang': Gridman Calibur entah bagaimana mampu terbang, setidaknya selama durasi pendek. *'Pemblokiran Sinar': Gridman Calibur mampu, sampai batas tertentu, memblokir serangan musuh * : Saat menggunakan Gridman Calibur, Gridman bergerak ke arah musuhnya melalui pendorong di punggungnya, dan menebas dengan pedangnya. * : Full Powered Gridman memegang Gridman Calibur ke atas, mengisi energi saat armornya tertutup oleh aura emas. ** : Menggunakan Full Power Charge, Full Powered Gridman meliputi Gridman Calibur dengan aura keemasan, yang menjadi sinar besar yang ditembakkan ke musuh. SamuraiCaliburBeamBlock.gif|Pemblokiran Sinar GridCaliburEnd.gif|Grid Calibur End FullPowerGridmanFullPowerCharge.gif|Full Power Charge FullPowerGridmanGridFullPowerFinish.gif|Grid Full Power Finish - Kapak= digunakan oleh Powered Zenon. Bagian kapak terbuka dan digerakkan lebih dekat ke ujung pisau. :;Kemampuan * : Powered Zenon mengisi Calira Gridman (Axe Mode) dengan cahaya biru sebelum menyerang lawan dengan energi yang cukup untuk membelah mereka menjadi dua. JumboSaberSlash.gif|Powered Axe Jumbo Saber Slash }} - GridKnight Calibur= GridKnight Calibur Gridman Calibur dapat mengubah warnanya untuk dimanfaatkan oleh GridKnight, yang menggunakannya dalam pegangan pedang terbalik. :;Kemampuan * : GridKnight bergerak menuju musuhnya melalui pendorong di punggungnya, dan menebas dengan pedangnya dalam cengkeraman terbalik. GridKnightCaliburTransformation.gif|Gridman Calibur berubah menjadi GridKnight Calibur KnightCaliburEnd.gif|Knight Calibur End }} - Max= - Battle Tracto Max= Battle Tracto Max :;Arsenal * : Battle Tracto Max dapat menembakkan peluru eksplosif dari barel kembar di punggungnya. TankerCannon.gif|Tanker Cannon - Max Gridman= Max Gridman , adalah bentuk Gridman ketika dia bergabung dengan Battle Tracto Max. Saat memakai Assist Weapon ini, Gridman mendapatkan kekuatan lengan tambahan. Meskipun bobot tambahan untuk tubuh bagian atasnya, Gridman masih mampu melakukan manuver akrobatik. :;Kemampuan *'Peluncur Roket': Roda Battle Tracto Max surut untuk mengungkapkan pendorong roket. :;Arsenal * : Sama seperti Assist Weapon yang dia gabungkan dengannya, Gridman dapat menembakkan peluru eksplosif dari tong kembar di pundaknya. :;Teknik * : Suatu bentuk yang ditingkatkan dari Grid Beam miliknya, itu adalah sebuah sinar dengan diameter yang sama dengan atau lebih besar dari ketinggian Gridman, yang ditembakkan dari tangan dan meriam bahu Battle Tracto Max. * : Gridman memberikan tendangan penamat yang kuat sementara didorong oleh pendorong roket Battle Tracto Max. MaxGridmanGattai.gif|Gabungan MaxGridmanTankerCannon.gif|Tanker Cannon MaxGridBeam.gif|Max Grid Beam Super Lightning Kick.gif|Super Lightning Kick }} - Borr= - Buster Borr= Buster Borr :;Arsenal * : Bor kembar Buster Borr. Mereka dapat digunakan untuk mengebor dan keluar dari tanah. *'Misil': Borr mampu meluncurkan rudal dengan efek berbeda. ** : Misil-misil ini meledak menjadi semburan air untuk memadamkan api. ** : Rudal yang meledak menjadi goop merah muda, saat terkena benturan, berfungsi sebagai perekat untuk menjaga agar musuh tetap terkunci di tempatnya. BorrForestExtinguisherMissile.gif|Misil Pemadam Kebakaran SydneySuperAdhesiveMissile.gif|Misil Perekat Super Sydnay - Buster Gridman= Buster Gridman adalah bentuk Gridman ketika ia bergabung dengan Buster Borr. Saat memakai Assist Weapon ini, Gridman mendapatkan daya tembak tambahan dan meningkatkan daya tahan. :;Kemampuan * https://www.megahobby.jp/blog/?p=2082: Walaupun tidak pernah digunakan dalam siri yang betul, hanya muncul dalam pembukaan, Gridman boleh menggunakan roda Buster Borr untuk mendapatkan kelajuan tambahan di darat. :;Arsenal *'Senjata': Gridman dapat menggunakan roda Buster Borr untuk meluncurkan peluru cepat, mirip dengan senapan Gatling. * : Salah satu kemampuan Buster Borr, Gridman dapat menggunakan ini untuk memadamkan api di area yang luas. * : Rudal-rudal konvensional ditembakkan dari tapak Buster Borr. * : Bor Buster Borr, mode default mereka adalah , dan dapat membuka untuk mengungkapkan meriam plasma dalam . ** : Grid Beam ditingkatkan Gridman yang ditingkatkan, ditembak dari Twin Drill dalam Buster Mode. BusterGridmanGattai.gif|Gabungan BusterGridmanTerrainMode.png|Mode Perjalanan Rupa Bumi BusterGridmanGuns.gif|Senjata BusterGridmanForestExtinguisherMissile.gif|Misil Pemadam Hutan BusterGridMissile.gif|Buster Grid Missile TwinBusterGridBeam.gif|Twin Buster Grid Beam }} - Vit= - Sky Vitter= Sky Vitter :;Arsenal *'Senjata': Menjadi pesawat tempur, Sky Vitter memiliki senjata untuk menembak. * : Sky Vitter melepaskan rentetan peluru energi. SkyVitterGuns.gif|Senjata LaserCircusAmp.gif|Laser Circus Amp - Sky Gridman= Sky Gridman adalah bentuk Gridman ketika ia menggabungkan dengan Sky Vitter. Saat memakai Assist Weapon ini, Gridman mendapatkan peningkatan dalam kecepatan penerbangan dan kemampuan tempur udara. :;Kemampuan *'Terbang': Kombinasi ini menyediakan Gridman dengan roket yang mendorong penerbangan berkecepatan tinggi. *'Waktu Reaksi': Melalui kedok helmnya, Gridman dapat melacak dengan lebih baik dan dengan demikian mengantisipasi pergerakan benda-benda berkecepatan tinggi. :;Arsenal *'Kedok': Kedok Sky Gridman tidak hanya memungkinkannya untuk membuat target tetapi HUD dapat memperbesar, memungkinkan Gridman untuk melihat hal-hal secara lebih detail. *'Meriam Sinar': Setelah mengunci musuh menggunakan HUD kedok, Sky Gridman dapat menembakkan sinar energi dari kedua senapan di pendorong belakang. * : Bom asap ditembakkan dari bagian belakang kaki, untuk menghindari lawan atau membutakan sementara mereka. :;Teknik * : Meskipun dia tidak pernah benar-benar menggunakannya, Gridman masih mampu menembakkan Grid Beam normalnya. SkyGridmanGattai.gif|Gabungan SkyGridmanCannons.gif|Meriam Sinar LuckySmokeScreen.gif|Lucky Smoke Screen SkyGridmanGridBeamUnfinished.gif|Grid Beam }} - Gabungan= Ketika semua Murid SMP Asal Neon berubah dan berkumpul, mereka dapat bergabung menjadi bentuk yang lebih kuat. adalah bentuk gabungan dari Assist Weapon tanpa menggunakan Gridman. Dalam kombinasi ini, Buster Borr membentuk kepala dan tubuh utama, Sky Vitter membentuk lengan, Battle Tracto Max membentuk kaki, dan menggunakan Gridman Calibur dalam . :;Senjata * : Powered Zenon menggunakan Gridman Calibur dalam Axe Mode-nya. ** : Powered Zenon mengisi Gridman Calibur (Axe Mode) dengan cahaya biru sebelum menyerang lawan dengan energi yang cukup untuk membelah mereka menjadi dua. :;Kemampuan *'Kekuatan Super': Powered Zenon memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengirim lawan terbang dengan satu serangan. *'Peningkatan Daya Tahan': Powered Zenon mampu mengambil serangan tanpa sisa setelah efek. :;Teknik * : Powered Zenon memberikan pukulan untuk mengirim lawan terbang tinggi di udara. PoweredZenonGattai.gif|Gabungan JumboSaberSlash.gif|Powered Axe Jumbo Saber Slash PoweredBreaker.gif|Powered Breaker - Thunder Gridman= Full' Powered 'Gridman adalah gabungan bentuk Gridman terbesar. Buster Borr membentuk tubuh utama, Sky Vitter membentuk kaki dan Battle Tracto Max membentuk lengan saat ia menggunakan Gridman Calibur, dengan https://www.megahobby.jp/blog/?p=1976 yang disingkirkan, bergabung dengan Buster Borr sebagai plastron, pada dasarnya membuatnya kombinasi dari semua bentuk gabungan lainnya. Namun, karena ketegangan pada Junk, Gridman dan Assist Weapons bermanifestasi di sebagian kecil dari ukuran normal mereka meskipun digabungkan, bentuk ini berdiri pada ketinggian yang sebanding dengan perawakan normal Gridman. :;Kemampuan *'Kekuatan Super': Melalui Battle Tracto Max, Full Powered Gridman dapat menggunakan kekuatan super Max Gridman. *'Peningkatan Daya Tahan': Melalui Buster Borr yang membentuk chestplate, Full Powered Gridman lebih terlindung dari serangan. *'Terbang': Melalui penguat Sky Vitter, Full Powered Gridman mampu terbang meskipun ukurannya sangat besar. :;Arsenal * : Gridman menembakkan bor kembar Buster Borr sebagai misil. Meskipun bagaimana mereka digunakan, mereka kembali ke bahu Gridman. * : Gridman menembakkan rentetan peluru kendali dari tapak Buster Borr. :;Teknik * : Gridman memegang Gridman Calibur ke atas, mengisi energi saat armornya ditutupi aura keemasan. ** : Menggunakan Full Power Charge, Gridman menutupi Gridman Calibur dengan aura keemasan, yang menjadi sinar besar yang ditembakkan ke musuh. * : Gridman menembakkan sinar listrik hijau dari kristal di lempengan dadanya. FullPowerGridmanGattai.gif|Gabungan FullPowerGridmanTwinDrillBreak.gif|Twin Drill Break FullPoweredGridmanMissiles.gif|Buster Grid Missile FullPowerGridmanFullPowerCharge.gif|Full Power Charge FullPowerGridmanGridFullPowerFinish.gif|Grid Full Power Finish BreastSpark.gif|Breast Spark }} }} Kemampuan Standar *'Perhatian Selektif': Sesuatu tentang mereka menghalangi perhatian orang lain, memungkinkan mereka bergerak bebas tanpa risiko terlihat mencurigakan. Namun, jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu drastis, orang akan memperhatikan. *'Berubah': Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki Access Code yang memungkinkan mereka untuk berubah menjadi Assist Weapon untuk bertarung bersama Gridman. NGJHAccessCodes.gif|Berubah Trivia *Semua nama mereka didasarkan pada nama-nama bahasa Inggris dari Assist Weapon, seperti dalam ''Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. *Nama tim mereka adalah referensi (yang agak jelas) untuk Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Bros di rompi mereka adalah referensi ke pola Dinobot dari Transformers Age of Extinction, terutama pola yang muncul pada mainan mereka. Senjata mereka juga ditata mirip dengan senjata Tarsnformer yang disebutkan sebelumnya. *Tidak seperti Assist Weapon asli, masing-masing mampu menggabungkan dengan Gridman, dengan pengecualian Gridman Sword/Gridman Calibur karena sifat mereka sebagai senjata yang digerakkan tangan. *Terowongan cahaya yang mereka lalui untuk menuju Gridman mengingatkan pada jalur yang sama yang digunakan oleh Gridman dan Assist Weapon untuk memasuki pertempuran. *Menurut episode drama suara: **Semuanya adalah Hyper Agent. **Mereka tampaknya cukup kaya. **Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki rumah sendiri untuk ditinggali. **Nama grup mereka hanyalah sebuah judul, dipilih untuk mengenang para siswa SMP yang melindungi dunia pada pergantian abad. Siswa-siswa ini mungkin atau tidak mungkin Naoto Sho, Yuka Inoue dan Ippei Baba. en:Neon Genesis Junior High Students Kategori:Tim Kategori:Karakter SSSS.GRIDMAN Kategori:Murid SMP Asal Neon Kategori:Assist Weapon Kategori:Senjata